Ai Subeki
Ai Subeki (Mew Murabudou) is the first memeber and leader of the Berii Mew Mews they are the sister Mew Group to The Original Mew Mews, The Berii Mew Mews Work on the South Side of Tokyo. The Berii Mew Mews consist of Ai, Hanami and Jun (A.K.A Mew Murabudou, Mew Cherri and Mew MidoriBudou) '' Profile: '' *'Race: '''Human *'Nationality: ' Irish (Moved to Japan) *'Age: 16 *'Birthday: '''July 11th *'Star Sign: 'Cancer *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Mew MuraBudou (Purple Grape) *'Blood Type: B *'Height: '''5'0 *'Weight:' 119lbs *'Hobby: ' Drawing, Karaoke, Singing, Skating *'Favourite Subject: '''English and P.E *'Least Favourite Subject: Mathematics *'Favourite Color: '''Purple and Pink *'Favourite Flower: 'Rose and Hibiscus *'Favourite Food: 'Candy, Popcorn and Noodles *'Least Favourite Food: 'Vegtables and Lemons *'Favourite Music: Rock and Upbeat Music *'Least Favourite Music:' Screamo and Rap *'Favourite Song:' Under the Sea by A*teen (Most Upbeat Music) *'Likes:' Candy, Video Games, Manga, Singing/Music and being a Mew Mew *'Dislikes:' Ponytails on men, Homework, Salt and Crime *'Most Used Words:' "Nyan" "Hoe?" "Ne"" *'Trademark''' Her Shortness in Height and Listening to Music a lot *'Mew Team:' Berii Mew Mews *'Team Mates: 'Hanami Akahono and Jun Subeki Family Little is known about Ai's family other then her sister Jun, who is also a Mew, being Mew MidoriBudou. They call each other 'Midori' and 'Mura' for short. They do have parents but they are un-named and travel all around the world so they are usually alone, Which leaves Jun to be the 'mother' of the family. Jun doesn't like her parents because of them leaving them alone all the time and they often promise they will come back to spend time with them but the never do but Ai still blindly loves them and often gets lonely without them. Later they come back to Japan and told Jun and Ai that they would stay with them but they yet again lied. When they tried to leave Ai started crying and tried to stop them and begged them to stay but was stopped by Jun as she knew they always do and always will leave them. Since then Ai resents her parents as well. Ai (Right) and her sister Jun (Left) Story Ai Was just a normal girl with an everyday boring old life but from reading manga all the time always wished for a more exciting life. While in north side of Tokyo with her family at a boring a museum Ai was invited to Café Mew Mew by Ryou. Ai wonders off trying to find Café Mew Mew, When she found the café she went in and met all the Mew Mews, After having some cake she decided to head back to her parents, once she got outside the store a laser shot at her and she fell unconscious. She saw a Andes Mountain Cat appears before her and got absorbed into herself. When she woke her D.N.A was infused she thought it was a dream. When she awoke she was in a underground base, She was approached by Kish who told her she was their hostage. After a while of waiting the Mew Mews came to her rescue, Mew Ichigo threw her a pendant and told her to transform and she did. She then discovered she has been infused with an Andes Mountain Cat and is now a Mew Mew, She beat the aliens along with the rest of the Mew Mews and they took her back to the Café and explained what was ahead of her, Of course she was thrilled that her life was more exciting as Mew Murabudou. Satsui Ai Ai was taken over by a parasite sent by the aliens to take over Ai and split the Berii Mew Mews so they could be taken down by Ai herself. When she was evil her name was Mew KuroBodou (Black Grape) instead of Mew MuraBodou, She stayed evil for a while even staying in the aliens home base with them for awhile leaving Hanami and especially Jun distraught worrying about her and thinking of ways to get her back to the real Ai. They even got the rest of the 'North Side Mew Mews' (The Original Mew Mews) to help get her back. Personality Ai is very energetic, ditzy and happy-go-lucky and tries to stay positive even in rough situations. Although she's often quick to anger, she is quite dense, naïve and clumsy but very friendly and tries to be nice to everyone (Try being the word). She's also quite dorky and fun-loving and always on the go. She talks quite fast which sometimes leaves even her friends not being able to understand a word she says. She quite the dreamer and often drifts off into her own world. She is the youngest out of her team and so she's treated as the 'baby' of the group and is often called by the affectionate nickname 'baby Mew'. She has bad eating habits that often get her a scolding from Hanami over it. Appearance In human form Ai has short blonde hair and blue eyes mostly in pigtails but sometimes down, She's 5'0 in height. Cute and is told by her friends that her shortness in height adds 'Moe Points'. Most the time she wears casual and even a bit boyish cloths but she also loves to wear dresses and skirts. She's quite baby-faced so she doesn't look her age. The uniform for the café she works in (see below under Berii Mew Mews) is pink. Her school uniform is a brown dress with a puffy skirt and yellow strips. She often says how she hates her school uniform. In Mew Form Ai's hair changes violet purple and her name changes to Mew MuraBudou and she grows white cat ears and a tail with a dark purple ribbon at the end with a bell and her hair down. She wears a violet dress with matching arm and leg bands and a choker on her neck. She has dark purple gloves and boots. She grows fangs. Her Mew mark is a purple heart with a grape on her chest. Powers Mew MuraBudou's element is Love so most of her attacks revolve around love and also her Metamorphosis has a lot of hearts and 'love related colors' Ribbon LoveBerii Glow is the name of Ai's attack Ribbon LoveBerii Beat is the name of Ai's second attack Berii Mew Mews Berii Mew Mews is MuraBudou's team they are the Tokyo City south side Mew Mews. They are a separate group to the actual Mew Mews but have a close bond with them. She is the team leader but sometimes Jun takes the lead as she's in second command, when Mew Murabudou is in charge she is normally clumsy and over-the top and sometimes bossy. They have a mystery mew who pops up now and then to help them, They later find out her name is Mew Steaki. The Berii Mew Mews have their own Café over the south side of Tokyo called 'Wonderland' where they work part-time, it also serves as their 'home base'. All of them have different uniforms in their own colors. Ai's is pink Relationship Berii Mew Mews Jun Subeki/ Mew MidoriBudou Jun is Ai's sister and as such she has a sister relationship with her although she often has to take on the 'mother' figure since her and Ai are alone a lot. They are very close and enjoy spending time together although they do have their fights. Jun looks after Ai and feels she needs to protect her as she is her little sister, At first Jun wasn't happy with the idea of Ai being a Mew Mew but she grew to be OK with it especially after she became one as well Ai was also happy Jun became a Mew Mew as it brought them closer together. They care for each other deeply. Hanami / Mew Cherri Hanami and Ai are close friends since they were young and they also have a sort of sister relatioship, Hanami often scolds Ai for her bad eating habits and tries to get her to eat healthy much to Ai's dislike. Hanami also calls Ai rude but affectionate nicknames like 'Kozu' and 'Gaki' which often makes Ai mad although this shows that Hanami feels close enough to her to call her such names and know that she won't take them the wrong way. Tokyo Mew Mews Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo Ai gets along well with Ichigo as they are similar personality wise and they both change into cats. They sometimes hang out together and when the Berii Mew Mews visit Café Mew Mew they are often seen talking to each other. They even work together sometimes when fighting villains. Ai is older then Ichigo but acts mostly the same as her. Both Mint and Ichigo were very worried about Ai when she turned into Mew KuroBudou. Mint Aizawa / Mew Mint Ai also gets along well with Mint, When the Berii Mew Mews visit Café Mew Mew she sometimes joins Mint when she has her afternoon tea except Ai has hot chocolate as tea is 'too bland' for her. She likes when Mint shows her ballet dancing skills and goes to most of her ballet recitals to cheer Mint on. Both Mint and Ichigo were very worried about Ai when she turned into Mew KuroBudou. Kisshu Ai and Kisshu have a complex Like/Hate relationship. Ai likes Kisshu but she knows she can't, Kisshu also likes her. they often over compensate pretending they hate each other by shouting offensive names at each other while in battle. They also scream, fight or criticise each other while in battle. The reason Ai would never admit that she likes Kisshu is mostly because the first time she met him was when she was kidnapped by him although out of all the Berii Mew Mews She can tolerate him the most and he can tolerate Ai the most out of the Berii Mew Mew as well. Quotes "Ribbon LoveBerii Glow!!" "Mew Mew MuraBudou Metamorpho-sis" (To Hanami) "Does it go upside down?!" (To Jun and Hanami, Angrily) "THERE'S A PEBBLE IN MY SHOE!!!" Trivia *Ai can't swim but she loves water and going to the beach. *The smell or taste of lemons make her gag and occasionally get sick. *When serving customers/taking orders she roller-skates from table to table. *She doesn't like fish which is ironic since she's a cat. *Ai listens to Senorita by Jenny Rom while working to 'keep herself motivated'. *Ai speaks English well since she lived in Ireland when she was younger. *Ai moved to Japan when she was 10. *Ai is much like Ouran High School Host Clubs's Tamaki Suoh as she is very childish and happy-go-lucky because neither her or Jun had a proper childhood. *Jun and Hanami often point out how Ai has either none or very little sense of smell See Also *Berii Mew Mews *Jun Subeki *Hanami Akahono *Mews Vs Dark Sides Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Members of the Berii Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Red Mews Category:MomoiroSakura Category:Weapon Users: Bells